


Super Secret Superhero Stuff

by Flowers47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers47/pseuds/Flowers47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a super cool crime-fighting boy (and lady) band sometimes requires logistics, and this week Steve’s replacing the headsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Secret Superhero Stuff

Being a super cool crime-fighting boy (and lady) band sometimes requires logistics, and this week Steve’s replacing the headsets. It’s a mind-numbingly easy task, but an essential one- when they’re on an op, the earpieces are sometimes the only indication that they have that something has gone wrong. In one memorable case involving an “impenetrable” hotel, some elaborate cover stories, and far more somersaults than anyone was really comfortable with, whispers through the tiny hidden mics were the only interactions that any of them had with Natasha for a whole week. So yeah, Steve’s commissioning some new ones from the squints that Stark keeps locked up downstairs.  
They need new ones because a pyscho with an electromagnetic pulse generator had threatened to “destroy the internet”, and only succeeded in blowing out every speaker within a couple miles. It was annoying, but other than that his evil plan really tanked. Up until then the team had been using their individually issued SHIELD ones, which worked fine up until the point at which they’d all exploded. Bruce was the only one who was used to replacing his personal communication system regularly, since the delicate earpiece tended to fall out whenever the Other Guy made an appearance.   
Steve is siting on the couch in the Avengers common area. He’s enjoying a little time to himself and idly flipping through the schematics and tech profiles that he’s been given, trying to decide which to pick for the team, when Natasha sidles up to him and looms behind his shoulder just a little too quietly to be inconspicuous.   
“Hi Natasha. What’s up?” Steve smiles at her. He likes the phrase, “What’s up?” incidentally. It's short, but has a nice flow to it.   
“Have you requested those new earpieces yet?” She knows that he hasn’t, and isn’t usually this indirect. She wants something, but doesn’t want to make it a “bid deal”, as Tony would say.  
“Nope, not yet. Do you have something you’d like to request for them?”  
“You know that Clint needs…specifications, right?” Steve did not know this.  
“Specifications?”  
“For his hearing when we’re not in the field. So that he doesn’t have to switch between his hearing aids and the field operations ones all the time.” Steve turns over his shoulder to look at the redhead who is, predictably, giving him a death glare so as to prevent any stupid questions such as “Wait, Clint is hearing impaired?” Say what you like about Captain America, but Steve’s not stupid, and he doesn’t ask this question even though it’s news to him. He’s seen Clint and Natasha signing to each other occasionally, they all have, but he always assumed that it was just some super spy in-joke or something.   
“Of course I’ll make sure those specifics are added. Thank you for…reminding me.” Natasha nods, and disappears just as discretely as she arrived. Steve scribbles a note on one of the fact sheets he has in front of him, and then goes back to sorting through the files.  
He has work to do, after all.


End file.
